


La despedida que no pude darte

by Bradia



Category: Seliria
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradia/pseuds/Bradia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	La despedida que no pude darte

"No sé muy bien qué es esto, me gustaría decir que es una despedida, pero es demasiado pronto para asegurarte eso, así que me contentaré con decirte que es un intento de despedida, una promesa de que voy a aprender a vivir con todo este dolor.  
Casi nunca lloro.  
Pero hoy lo estoy haciendo.  
He aprendido a esconder mis sentimientos tan bien que no estoy acostumbrado a que mis barreras se derrumben de esta forma y yo me desborde y rompa en cientos de pedazos.  
Te dije que te quería de muchas formas distintas: con mis acciones, con mis gestos, buscando estar a tu lado, apoyándote.  
Lo que nunca te confesé es que estaba enamorado de ti.  
Los corazones rotos duelen muchísimo, pero acabas recomponiendo los trozos y convives con ello. Eso no significa que nunca vayan a dejar de sangrar, pero no puedes permitir que toda tu vida dependa de un sentimiento que te destroza por dentro.  
Crecimos juntos, no desde niños, pero sí de jóvenes a adultos. Era difícil no estar orgulloso de ti, Fausto. La firmeza de tus valores, la valentía de tus decisiones, la sensatez de tus palabras… Todo demostraba lo mucho que estabas luchando por intentar hacer las cosas lo mejor posible.  
Y ahí estaba yo, a tu lado, siempre. Una sombra que vigilaba que no sufrieras, un apoyo en el que buscar consuelo, un amigo con el que pasarlo bien.  
Pero yo quería mucho más de ti.  
En mis sueños buscaba tus labios, tus manos, tu cuerpo y tú me correspondías en esa búsqueda.  
Luego me despertaba y debía enfrentarme a la realidad, a tu mirada de amigo, de hermano. Me querías de una forma muy distinta a la que yo deseaba.  
No pedí enamorarme de ti, pero no pude evitarlo.  
Y, aun así, a pesar de todo, era feliz porque tú eras feliz, porque la llegada de Ivy llenó tu vida de luz y certezas, y, sin saberlo, también llenó la mía.  
¿Vuestra boda me partió el corazón? Sí.  
Pero las disimuladas lágrimas que se me escaparon aquel día fueron de felicidad, porque estaba orgulloso de ti, porque eras feliz, porque estabas siendo tú mismo, encajando las piezas, recomponiendo tu vida.  
Igual que la vida nos regala buenos momentos, también nos trae sorpresas para las que no estamos preparados, sorpresas que desearíamos evitar... La alegría nos duró tan poco tiempo.  
Ivy, Samira y yo nos ayudamos en todo lo que podemos, nos hemos convertido en uno y somos el apoyo que el otro necesita. Yo voy de aquí para allá, visitándolas constantemente. Me piden que descanse, que tengo mal aspecto, que necesito cuidarme, pero no puedo parar, porque si paro, pienso, y si pienso lo único que veo es tu cuerpo sin vida.  
Si llego a la cama agotado, las pesadillas no me persiguen porque mi mente no es capaz de pensar en nada, pero si me permito descansar, son mis pensamientos los que me destrozan.  
Cuando todo estalló y vi en tus ojos la decisión de luchar hasta el final, de morir si hacía falta, quise gritarte que salieras de ahí, que siguieras rompiéndome el corazón, que siguieras dejándome meterme contigo, que te quedaras. Pero te conozco demasiado bien, y supe que no iba a poder hacer nada para evitarlo, defenderte con mi propia vida si hacía falta, pero nada más.  
Antes no creía en las estrellas, pero tú conseguiste que lo hiciera. Todas las noches las busco pidiéndoles que estés bien, que tu viaje haya sido tranquilo, que estés descansando.  
Sé que, si pudieras hablarme, me echarías la bronca, me pedirías que saliera de este círculo sin fin y que volviera a vivir bien, como yo sabía hacerlo. Pero te pido perdón porque sé que queda mucho tiempo para que el Logen de siempre vuelva, ahora mismo tendrás que contentarte con esta versión gris que se rompe cada día.  
Haberte conocido fue de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en esta vida, Fausto.  
Gracias por creer en mí, a veces, incluso más de lo que yo mismo lo hacía.  
Gracias por quererme.  
Gracias por romperme el corazón, no ha sido la mejor experiencia, pero he conocido lo que es amar de verdad, y eso es una suerte que no todo el mundo ha tenido.  
Me dolía que no me correspondieras, pero dejaría que me rompieras el corazón miles de veces más si con eso consiguiera que volvieras.  
Perderte ha sido lo peor que me ha pasado.  
¿Qué sucede con los que nos quedamos aquí?  
El silencio que hay a mi alrededor grita tu ausencia con tanta fuerza que no sé si podré resistirlo.  
Casi nunca lloro, Fausto, tú eres quien mejor lo sabe.  
Pero llevo noches haciéndolo, porque te has ido y no sé qué hacer sin ti.  
He descubierto que, si hay algo que duela más que un corazón roto, es ver cómo se muere la persona amada sin que podamos despedirnos de ella.  
Conozco perfectamente la diferencia porque he vivido ambas cosas."  
Termino la carta, la doblo con cuidado y salgo a la playa. Cuando llego a la orilla, empiezo a adentrarme en el mar, el agua me empapa hasta la cintura, pero no me importa.  
Miro al cielo, dejo que mi vista se inunde de miles de estrellas, saco la carta y la quemo, “llevadle mi mensaje, decidle que estoy bien” rezo en silencio.  
La brisa marina juega con las cenizas y me acaricia la cara.  
Cierro los ojos y dejo que mis lágrimas se desborden libremente, con naturalidad, como el agua que se desliza por el río.  
"Algún día volveremos a vernos, Fausto.  
Te quiero."


End file.
